Arranged Marriage
by Hotaru Yuy
Summary: Hotaru is having an arranged marriage. Will she fall in love, or will she push him away.
1. Default Chapter

******_I don't own Sm or Gw._**

Hotaru Tomoe, princess of Saturn was dancing on air. She couldn't be happier. She was turning fifteen in two days. Hotaru had no idea that at that age she was to be married. In fact her parents were already looking for a young man of the right stature to wed their young daughter. Hotaru had, had a rough life. At the age of three she had been abandoned by her biological parents, she had been put in an orphanage where she had been teased relentlessly about her pale skin and large violet eyes. Hotaru had been adopted at the age of thirteen. She hadn't talked to anyone for the past two years until a couple of months ago when two girls had finally broken her silence wall by figuring out that Hotaru was a Sailor Senshi just like them, those girls were Minako Winner, and Rei Barton. They had been Hotaru's first and only friends for a very long time. (Minako is married to Quatre Winner the sole heir to the Winner fortune, and Rei is married to Trowa Barton a former Gundam pilot and a friend of Quatre's who also is a Gundam pilot.) Both Mina and Rei knew that the young princess was going to be married but they hadn't said anything at all. In fact they didn't want to because they knew that Hotaru's parents were very strict, the marriages were always arranged on the planet of Saturn, and the king and queen had to follow their own laws. Of course, the princess would have to marry someone rich and powerful, so her parents were looking into all the famous princes of the other planets and their moons. They had found a particular young man who was of the right stature and age to marry Hotaru, all that was left was to introduce them, and make them love each other. The Senshi knew that Hotaru's parents were making arrangements for the young man and his family to come and visit them in Saturn's grandest and largest palace, but they weren't sure if Hotaru would care to stick around if she found out that she was to have an arranged marriage.

" Brother," Hotaru called out " Where are you, we are supposed to be training right now and as far as I can tell we aren't." 

" Alright, I'm coming, you've made me come out of hiding, Firefly, are you happy?" said a young man who had cobalt blue eyes and long chestnut hair that was pulled back into a braid. 

        " I'll be happy when we are in the training room and I'm kicking your ***." She replied sarcastically.

        " Hey, watch your language, ladies aren't supposed to talk like that." The young man whose name was Duo said with a twinkle in his eye. " Who said you were going to beat me today anyway, I think I'm tired of letting you win." 

        " What! You don't let me win I win on my own, you've never let me win a thing in my life." She yelled before realizing that her older brother was joking. Duo laughed after his little sister finally realized that he was joking around. It was true he'd never let her win anything; she had always beaten him although she was smaller and sicklier than him.

**_In the training room_**

The room they had entered was lined with mirrors. On one wall there was an assortment of weapons, including a long deadly looking glaive, and Duo's trademark weapon the scythe. On another wall were all sorts of weights and other workout tools. The last wall was covered in gear; each piece had the royal insignia of Saturn on it. The entire floor of the room was covered in black mats. 

        " Well brother, are you ready to be beaten?" Hotaru asked coming out of a room dressed in black athletic pants and a dark purple shirt.

        " Are you ready to beat me?" he asked lightly.

        " Let's go." She replied, picking up the glaive off its stand. Hotaru readied herself while her brother went to get his scythe. They both took their fighting positions Hotaru was ready to try something new, so she gave up her usual offensive position and took the defensive.

**_TBC_**

**_       That is definitely a cliffie. My first cliffie my friends would be so proud. Anywayz pleez review cuz I won't write anymore if ya don't cuz that means no one is reading my story so there is no point in writing it so I won't waste my time. _**

****


	2. The Ball Part A

1 Hour later 

****Sweat was pouring down Hotaru's face, each day it was becoming harder and harder to beat Duo.  He was getting much better that was for sure. After fighting each other they had both gone and started working out on different sorts of equipment. Hotaru had gone to a black punching bag and started an assortment of different punches and kicks on it. Duo had gone to a wall that had many different weights stacked on top of each other and started to lift. Now they met together in the center of the room again. 

        " So how was your workout brother?" Hotaru questioned 

        " Fine." Was Duo's short reply

" Have you made enough muscle for the ladies of the court to be satisfied?" she asked, smirking when this question received a blush from her brother.

" I don't know, why don't you ask them." Duo replied quickly trying to hide his blush.

" Well brother, are you coming to the summer palace with us, this year?" Hotaru asked her face returning to a serious state.

" I'm not sure, I'm still looking for my bride you know, I haven't gone to all the planets. I haven't even been to the moon yet. I might be there for your birthday though, but I've got to go find you a present first." Duo replied just as seriously. He had after all been looking for a bride for a very long time. The arranged marriage laws were for girls only, the men were allowed to look for their own bride, even though most did depend on their parents.****

**_2 months later_**

        It had been two months and it was Hotaru's birthday. Hotaru didn't know it there was going to be a party. She thought that there was just going to be a small, formal, family feast.

        " Ella, what am I going to wear? It's my fifteenth birthday and daddy told me to wear something nice." Hotaru questioned with a bit of whine in her voice.

        " Well, miss I knew you would be wanting something special on this day and I had the seamstress make you this." Ella replied. She then went to the closet and pulled out a long dark purple dress, it had a filmy, black covering on it and it had spaghetti straps.

        " Oh, Ella it's beautiful. Thank You so much!!!" Hotaru whispered in awe as tears formed in her eyes. As Hotaru put the finishing touches on herself and her appearance the rest of the Saturnian family was in the ballroom preparing for Hotaru to arrive. Hotaru was waiting for Minako and Rei to get ready so she could leave. Saturn's custom required her to have at least two other people with her at all times. As Mina walked out of her suite in her light yellow dress that flowed behind her to join Hotaru, Rei also came out of her suite in a dress similar to Minako's only it was a fiery red. 

        " Are you ready?" Mina asked.

        " For what, it's only a feast." Hotaru replied looking puzzled at the question. The girls walked down the grand staircase and into the ballroom where Hotaru was to meet her family so they could join the dinner together. When Hotaru walked into the room and was greeted by her fun loving brother who yelled SURPRISE, ignoring all Saturn rules and shouting at a party, she was SURPRISED. 

        " Mother, what is all this?" she asked trying to remain as a princess should.

        " Darling, it's your, what did Duo call it? Oh yes a surprise party for your birthday." The Queen replied in a misty voice.

        " Hey, Hotaru if you come outside I'll give you your present." Duo said popping up out of nowhere.

        " Duo you didn't have to I mean you talked Mother and Father into a ball that's enough." Hotaru said quietly as Duo dragged her out onto a small marble balcony.

        " Nonsense. You deserve a present after all those times you beat me. It's only fair." Duo said jokingly. He then grabbed a long thin box from out of nowhere. " As you can see I've been practicing my powers." He said, shoving the box into her small hands. Hotaru suddenly moved her middle and pointer fingers up and removed the wrapping paper without touching it, saying

        "So have I." When she opened the box she gasped. Inside was a glaive. It had a long slender purple marble handle. The blade was a silver one and it seemed to shimmer as if it were made of fairy dust. She went over the blade only to see an inscription that read, " To my little Firefly, so you can still beat me, Love Duo."

        " Oh, Duo thank you." Hotaru said running to hug her brother only to find she had to jump to reach him.

" You deserve it, putting up with me all these years and living through it I mean it' your fifteenth birthday and you haven't killed me yet. Although that one time when I painted your room pink I thought you were going to. I was only trying to figure out if the color would look good in your room though." Duo rambled as Hotaru gazed at the weapon.

" What's the blade made out of Duo?" Hotaru asked.

" The finest Mars titanium, that's why it seems to shimmer. That's what Mars is famous for after all."

" I couldn't have asked for a better present Duo. Thanks!" 

TBC

        So what do you think of the ball. Part B will come out soon.


	3. The Ball Part B

" Hotaru." Called a silvery voice " Everyone is requesting your presence, your mother and father have an announcement to make, and you need to be there." Came the lady-in-waitings' finish. Inside the ballroom, all the guests were crowded around a raised platform where Hotaru's mother and father awaited her along with three strange guests. 

        " Brother, who are those people? The young man seems my age, yet I do not know him, do you?" she questioned in a whisper. 

        " Yes the young man is Prince Heero Yuy and those are his parents, they live on Jupiter. Makoto is his sister, I'm surprised you have not met him." Duo replied. The crowd parted as the young Prince and Princess made their way to the platform. 

        " Tonight I would like to make an announcement." The king began, making the crowds hush. " But first I would like to introduce you to the King and Queen of Jupiter and their son, Prince Heero. My daughter, Hotaru Tomoe the Princess of Saturn, is coming to the age where she is to be betrothed." At this a look of horror came upon Hotaru's face. " The King of Jupiter and I have come to an agreement, Heero Yuy the Prince of Jupiter and it's moons; and Hotaru Tomoe the Princess of Saturn and its moons, will be wed in exactly one year." He ended his short speech to the applause of the whole court. 

Later (Hotaru is talking to Minako and Rei)

        " How could they? I refuse to marry him. I will not marry because my parents are telling me to. I will marry for love, just as you did. I don't care if I'm disowned and left in a street I will marry someone I love. Whether he is a prince or a commoner." Hotaru ranted while pacing back and forth. 

        " Hotaru calm down. Why don't you give this prince a chance? That's how I met Quatre; my parents wanted me to marry him. Rei was the same way, weren't you?" Minako said soothingly. 

        " Yes, most times that's how girls and boys meet, their parents introduce them." Rei replied just as soothingly. 

        " Are you sure?" Hotaru questioned. 

        " Yes, we're sure, now go get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you." Minako replied. To Rei she said, " I hope our little Taru doesn't get hurt."

        " Me too, me too." Rei replied.

Next day 

        " So Prince Heero, what do you enjoy doing?" Hotaru asked, trying to make a conversation. 

        " Its just Heero, and I like to train, ride horses, and be on my laptop." Heero replied politely. 

" And you?" 

        " I like to train, ride horses, walk in my garden, and be with my brother." Hotaru replied, surprised that they had some things in common. 

        " So would you like to get together some day, train together and then take a break and ride a bit?" Heero asked cautiously.    

        " I would love to do that. How about tomorrow?" she suggested

        " That's great. If you will please excuse me I believe it is now time for me to leave." 

TBC 

        So what do you think? It seems that Heero and Hotaru are off to a pretty good start, but will it last? We'll find out next time on Arranged Marriage. REVIEW NOW!!!     


	4. On the rocks

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_    

" Hotaru! Get up! Prince Heero has come to take you riding!" Ella said shaking Hotaru from her deep slumber. 

     " What…. It's only six o'clock. Tell him to go away and come back later."    Came a sleepy reply from Hotaru. 

     " Hotaru Tomoe, this is not your brother you are talking about. This is Heero Yuy prince of Jupiter and it's moons. You had better get dressed." Ella replied

Many minutes later

     " Good morning, Hotaru." Heero greeted

     " It is not a good morning. In fact it is the exact opposite, it is a bad morning. Why the hell did you come so early? God even Ella wasn't up." Hotaru replied angrily.

     " Well, I didn't know that you were so sensitive in the morning." Heero said, surprised of her choice of words. 

     " Let me get a cup of coffee and I'll perk right up." Hotaru said a bit softer. 

     " Coffee? Don't you drink tea like your mother said that you should?"

     " No. My mother would have me sitting inside sewing right this minute and every minute of my life, if I listened to her, so I don't."

     " Well would you like to go riding after you get your coffee?" 

     " It's not like I have a choice." Hotaru said sullenly.

After Coffee

     " Well, I'm sorry I came so early for you. I forgot the time difference on Saturn and I haven't set my watch yet. See in Jupiter when it's six o'clock here it's around eleven o'clock there." Heero apologized 

     " It's fine, I'm sure it was an honest mistake. So do you agree with this whole arranged marriage thing?" Hotaru asked. 

     " Actually I do, I believe that a parent has a right to control who his/her daughter will marry, especially in royal marriages. Don't you agree?" Heero questioned. 

     " No, I don't a person, boy or girl should have the right to marry who they love, NOT someone who they most likely do not know. I believe a parent has a right to agree with a marriage and give there blessings or not but they shouldn't control there children. Especially in royal marriages because unhappy people make unhappy rulers which makes unhappy citizens." Hotaru said, trying not to sound angry but eventually raising her voice. 

     " Well, you make a good point. Is everyone on your planet so blunt in their speech?" Heero asked surprised at the answer she gave. 

     " Yes, we believe in telling the truth before sparing someone's feelings. It's been that way for centuries and I hope it will always be that way." Hotaru replied blatantly.  " Did you bring a horse with you or do you need to pick one from our stables." She asked. 

     " Actually I did bring a horse, having heard that Saturn has the best riding fields in the galaxy. His name is Io, that is one of Jupiter's moons." Heero replied. 

     " Well that's interesting, will you wait while I get my horse?" 

     " Don't you have servants to bring the horse to you?" Heero asked confusedly. 

     " Yes, but I prefer to saddle my own horse, instead of being treated like the princess I am." Hotaru replied briskly. 

While riding

     " What's your horses name?" Heero asked. 

     " Her name is Firefly, she's like me an orphan and my name means firefly sprouting from the earth so I just took the firefly part and named her that." Hotaru replied. " You didn't know I was adopted did you?" Hotaru questioned at the puzzled look on Heero's face. 

     " No I didn't, I mean you seem so close to your brother, and you really look like your mother I never even imagined that you were adopted. Well this explains a lot." He replied knowingly. 

     " What do you mean? " this explains a lot"." She asked

     " Well it explains why you don't act like a… a… Princess" 

     " You mean just because I'm adopted I don't act like I should. You've insulted my family, sir and me. Good-day!" and with that she turned Firefly around and galloped back to the castle, leaving Heero to find his own way back.

TBC 

     Well maybe they won't be the happy couple that Ami thought they would be. Oh well. REVIEW


	5. Forgiveness

**__**

Next day (Hotaru talking to Mina and Rei again)

" He's utterly horrible. You should have heard him. 'Well it explains why you don't act like a… a Princess!!'" Hotaru irately said, doing an impression of Heero. 

" He can't have been **that** bad." Mina replied. 

" Oh, yes he can have been. Not only does he think I don't have the grace and nobility to be a Princess, he agrees with this whole arranged marriage thing. Ugh… I can't stand him."

" Hotaru, you shouldn't judge him so soon. You could have misunderstood him or he could have meant to say something else, you need to give him another chance." Rei said.

" But he's so…so…rude!!! I don't even want to think about being married to him." Hotaru replied

" Hotaru Tomoe!" Mina said loudly, " I never. I have lived long enough to see some horrible things happen, on earth and on several other planets; but I never thought I would live to see the day when my own student would defy both I and her other teacher. You have not given young Heero a chance, and if you don't, there will be heavy consequences. The fate of not one, but two planets is on your shoulders and you have chosen a difficult time to act like a petty teenage girl. If you do not step up and take your responsibilities there will be trouble and a lot of it. So stop acting like a child and start acting like a young lady. You complain that Prince Heero has said that you do not have the grace and nobility to be a Princess and someday a Queen, but at this moment I quite agree with him." Mina said before she exited the room. As Hotaru watched her go she thought of what she had said, and speaking to herself said:

" She's right, I must try again, and again until I have learned to live with that ******* who calls himself a man."

****

Later that evening (Duo and Hotaru)

" Duo, do mother and father really expect me to marry this man?" Hotaru asked.

" Hotaru he can't be that bad." Duo replied.

" He doesn't think I act like a princess!"

" You don't. Taru, tell me, one day that you have followed all of mothers wishes and commands." after a long pause with no answer from Hotaru, Duo continued, " Hmmm…that's what I thought. A princess, to Heero is a young lady, who doesn't curse, doesn't drink coffee but tea and one who follows all of her mother's wishes. You however, curse, drink coffee, and disobey mother every time you get a chance." 

" But…" Hotaru protested.

" No buts about it. To Heero you don't act like a princess, but Taru that's a good thing. From what I've been through and seen trying to look for a bride, princesses are very boring and all they ever wish to talk about is the weather. Look, give Heero another chance, he's confused by you because you're not the typical everyday princess, you must let him learn to understand you, and maybe one day love you." as Duo ended he wiped away a single lone tear that was making it's way down Hotaru's face.

" Duo, I'm not ready for marriage. I can't do it, they expect me to have children with a man that I can't even stand to be in the room with." she said quietly.

" Taru, you can do it. I know you can." and with that Duo stood up gave his little sister a hug and walked out of the room, just as Heero entered it, giving him a quiet hello. 

" Hello Prince Heero." Hotaru said politely and giving a small curtsy and offering her hand to him. 

" Hotaru," he said, giving a bow, taking her hand and kissing it.

" Yes." she replied swiftly dropping her hand to her side.

" We need to talk." Heero said. With this he motioned toward the two chairs that Hotaru and Duo had just been seated in. " I believe this afternoon, I said some things that may have given you the wrong impression about me, and I wish to apologize."

" Your majesty, if I may interrupt." 

" Umm…just call me Heero, and go ahead." 

" Although, I do not agree with some of your previous statements, it is I however who must apologize. Not only for my rude behavior and words but for my leaving you in a place that you are unfamiliar with. I also wish to say that I am sorry for my out burst of anger and the vulgarity of my tongue. If you will accept my deepest apology I would be great in your debt." Hotaru said, doing her best to remain noble and apologetic at the same time. 

" Princess Hotaru, I kindly accept your apology and wish to offer you one of my own." Heero replied with a small smile upon his face. " I am also wrong in my accusation of your noble heritage. You may not act like a typical princess but there is no doubt in your ability to be noble. I made some wrong assumptions this morning and I also wish you to except my deepest apology."

" Prince Heero I will kindly except your apology and will also invite you to join me for dinner." Hotaru said, her smile now displayed to him in full force. 

" I will accept your offer." he replied, offering her his arm in return. 

**__**

TBC

Ok. I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but as always I have an excuse. My dad's laptop crashed and I lost everything on my disk. Therefore not only did I not have anything to type with, I didn't have anything to type on. Yet recently we have gotten a computer and yesterday we installed the internet onto it so I went and copied my stories from the internet and I am just now starting to be able to upload so now that I have time, a disk, and a computer, you can be expecting updates a lot more often now. 


End file.
